The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-066193 (see FIG. 50 to FIG. 68) discloses methods for manufacturing optical devices that include semiconductor substrates, optical elements mounted on the semiconductor substrates, fluorescent material layers layered on the optical elements, and reflective resin units covering the lateral surfaces of the optical elements and the fluorescent material layers.
In the methods for manufacturing optical devices disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-066193, fluorescent material sheets are layered on optical element sheets, the optical element sheets and the fluorescent material sheets are cut together, and reflective resin layers are formed in the resulting grooves. Accordingly, the cutting width of the fluorescent material sheets is required to be large to ensure the reflective resin units covering the lateral surfaces of the fluorescent material layers.
Thus, an embodiment of the present disclosure has an object to provide a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device in which the cutting quantity of a light-transmissive member disposed on a light-emitting element can be reduced and in which a covering member covering a lateral surface of the light-transmissive member can have a sufficient thickness.